Other Mind , Other Soul
by PrincessWindNight
Summary: Thinking about each others make sense


**Disclaimer : I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawler . If I owned , I would be the luckies person in the world . **

**Title : To the One I hate **

**About Alice and Masquerade . Well , romance or friendship , it's up to you guys .**

He knew he would definity disappear , returned what he was . He is nothing but a human … well , he couldn't be consider as a normal human , who was created by Silent Core .

Nothing more , nothing less .

In a girl's body . A girl who he hates very much .

She was just a normal girl , kind and innocent . She doesn't know about how cruel the truth is . He couldn't help but smirking at that thought . _Well , Alice , what will you react when I let Brawler and you know the truth ?_

As he expected , she couldn't suffer it . She was scared when thinking about what he did . She cried . She run away wanting to forget anything about it . How laughable !

When he met her illusion in Doom Dimension … he would never forget those feelings .

_Standing before him was similar orange haired girl_

_It was just an illusion … but having her face and her eyes . Absolutely nothing was different . _

_So , he was more determined to win . He would never lose to anyone , especially that girl . The weak part of him as when he was sloppy and weak . A girl is completely useless in his eyes … the one he must protect . The one who controls his life , the one whom he must depend on . _

_He hates and despises it , that illusion reflects her ._

_And his smirk was not just for Hydranoid when evolving but seeing she was beated , seeing her suffer , seeing her hurt . Her tears made him even despise her more ._

"_I never let those emotions control me as you do . That's why I am always stronger than you , absolutely"_

_But he must continue to protect her . Since he was using her body _

"_Why can't I escape your shadow ? Damn it !"_

He smirked as she asked :

-Do you hate me that much ?

-I hate being as a shadow of anyone , especially an useless weakling as you – His voice became sharp and cold .

At first , he didn't attempt to be harsh like that . But those word were like to find a chance to tell her . Well , he guessed she would cry … She was so emotional , so kind , so sensitive to suffer those bitter words .

He hates tears , especially her tears but he was prepared to receive it.

But, she just looked at him, her voice was dry :

-Why don't you continue to hate me now ?

Her calm that she must make so much effort to remain , which he can feel a sob softly that she was trying to control in the throat. She was only trying to prove to strong . But it was a is a big change compared to the times she cried when she knew she was him .

He looked at pretty girl standing before him . Yes , that is what he expects .

-Nothing will change if I continue to hate you . Moreover – His voice was serious – Your existence makes me uncomfortable , then my existence makes you painful , that is fair – He answered exactly what he was thinking about . But only a part .

He didn't say that … because he had to change his idea about her when the illusion Alice asked him why he fought .

He still remembered how icy he had answered he . But… he felt something … which was very abnormal .

At first , he thought she was stupid to worry about her enemy , but , a ray of light appeared his heart .

A dark laboratory , those strange masks … and a person who only knew inform him about Naga's orders .

Until that time …

And he couldn't forget it , no matter how much he tried .

When she begged him to stay , he felt contented . At least , he isn't the one who just brings pain to others .

He felt not alone as she whispered goodbye . At least , in this lonely night , at least there was one person considered him as a friend .

…

She was sitting alone in her room , watching the snow flakes outside the window . Her chocolate brown eyes was seeing far away

She missed him .

Before disappearing , she saw his genuine smile , not cold as usual .

_If we were born again , I wished we could be in different body ,_

A simple wish for others , but too difficult for him .

He never run away , he even doesn't fear the God … so why was he inside her mind like that .

She hates him for doing many cruel things . But … did he have any options ? No .

Because the Silent Core created him in her .

He said he was herself , too .

-Then I'll be strong …. – She whispered , despite knowing he can't hear .

But maybe … when the miracle appears …

….

**Leanne .**


End file.
